felinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Daggerfell gauntlet
Type: Hunter Equipment The daggerfell gauntlet is a piece of equipment that is meant to be a means in which a hunter can traverse vertical walls and trees with ease. paired with the clamp boots it can increase an individual hunter's mobility and means of attack by ten-fold. Design Consisting of a skeletal frame made of metal and leather, it is easily concealable and carries a perfectly weighted throwing blade connected to around forty feet worth of tungsten alloy micro-cable.The cables are strong enough to hoist its user up and around objects without much effort in the cable's part, and paired with the efficient and reliable throwing blade, makes both a good emergency weapon and utility tool for extra mobility and strategic advantage. The chords are hidden on the back of the hunter or on their shoulder, hidden beneath their clothing in a retractable spring triggered and locked loop system that allows them to hold it in without much effort. It can be heavy, though the diameter of the chord is small enough so that it feels like little difference when walking. In terms of usage, it is an easy to use tool, with a retractable handle that sheaths the throwing blade's tungsten chord. When this handle shoots out, the user is expected to grab hold of it to prevent muscle tearing in the arm, and the blade is ready to be fired like a grappling hook or slashed like a dagger. History and alterations Despite the high amounts of mechanical technology in the mechanism, the tool is not dwarven designed and was originally created by the Human German Engineer Francis Globell around he 1930's, who noticed that at the time modern mobility tech was not very reliable or effective and set out to create a prototype that would allow for an entire group of hunters to successfully traverse vertical surfaces without much effort. multiple concepts and prototypes were created, though none of them worked properly or did not provide a convenient weight or range in order to be considered a success. Not until he found the currently used design did Francis finally get it right, and he was able to grow rich off of his revolutionary new piece of equipment, used by every practical monster hunter in the modern day. The base design has remained relatively unchanged through the years. Originally known as the Globell Vertical Ascendence device, or GVAD for short, The modern name was a nickname given to it by american hunters simply by it's usage, in which the blade would obviously drop and retract if it missed, but the name has stuck since then. Multiple personal modifications have been noted, and one of the most common mods that people may choose to outfit their daggerfell gauntlets with are tactical lasers. Some hunters give the throwing blade on the tip serrated teeth, others replacing the tungsten chords with the silk of an Arachnasu to decrease overall weight and increase concealment. Some give their gauntlets personalized paint jobs, icons, symbols, and even trinkets that most may consider good luck. some have added more length to their chords, others have taken some away. Others directly modified the throwing blade itself, embedding fragments of Llumence Stone or Magmatite into the sharpened edge, adding fold-able hooks, whistlers, adamantine tips, or even replacing the entire throwing blade with a sharpened shuriken, though that is more common in far eastern cultures. the most heavily modified versions known are in the hands of the Psychoampra Deseret, the potions master at Windborne Academy, who uses two chained hook blades and multiple potions, along with her life leech Abilities, to use the weapons to their full effect. Trivia * Multiple points of reference for the design of the Daggerfell gauntlet are used when I looked at inspiration to design the tool.The Pilot Tactical ability "Grapple" in the video game Titanfall 2 is a good example, or the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment found in the manga and anime Attack on Titan. However, the Daggerfell gauntlet could be considered at least partially different from both designs, such as the fact it uses a blade instead of a hook in the case of the Grappling ability or the fact that it is wrist mounted instead of waist mounted in the case of the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment in attack on titan.